SpikeGamingStudios Wiki
Reminder I have used information given from Q&A's and asked him some questions in person. About SpikeGamingStudios Michael Carnevale 'also known as '''SpikeGamingStudios '''is known for his commentary on gaming videos, hilarious editing skills, and humor. His channel was first created on May 3rd 2013. His work includes many variations of videos games from '''Garry's Mod '''to his latest series '''Grand Theft Auto V '''to '''Solo Lets Plays. '''His channel is is mostly compiled of solo lets plays and switches to multiplayer with his friends and makes videos with them time to time. His channel may not be the best in views and subscribers, but he is always recognized for his hard work by his friends, family, and his subscribers. Michael's first video was a video that he made with one of his young brothers, Domenic Carnevale. That video and many more later was under a different channel name, '''Michaelthegreat2001. '''Michael then changed his channel name to '''SpikeGamingStudios '''2 years later knowing that he wanted to peruse a different and more self-explanatory name that possibly attracted more viewers. Thus, the young and simple '''Michaelthegreat2001 '''name died and was never heard from again. But to give some of his oldest viewers a nostalgic memory, he left his tab URL's as /'Michaelthegreat2001 '''for the memory of what built his foundation. In '''2015, '''Michael did his best to make as many videos as he possibly could when making Vlogs on his Ipod. 2015 was a year when Michael made more Vlogs than gaming videos due to his laptop being to buggy and eventually trashed. But he received a new one and made gaming videos like there was no tomorrow. Fast Forwarding two years later in the summer of 2017 Michael's Channel Started Taking off and went from 85 to 700 subscribers making his summer one to never forget and his number is still growing. Michael made videos from a laptop (or two) for 5 to 6 years straight. He is a youtuber recommended for child, teen, and adults. He has made many horror videos and shows that he can take a jump scare once in awhile. Thus his preparing for the world to welcome him. On November of 2017, one of his friends, Lucas, made a petition for him to be in YouTube Rewind 2018. About Michael Carnevale '''Michael Carnevale '''was born October 24th 2001 making him 16 years old. He has two young brothers named Domenic and Jack, they were in many of Michael's videos and still make "cameos" from time to time. Michael is Canadian and roots for his home team the Toronto Maple Leafs (GO LEAFS GO). He lives with his parents Sara and Domenic (senior) and they support his entertainment style on the internet. Michael goes to high school (preferred me to not mention it and I go to the same school) and wants to become a drama teacher and still make YouTube videos as he said on one of his Q&A's and Live Streams. His friends would describe him as weird, funny and easy to get along with in any sorts of conversation. As previously mentioned, Michael has made videos with 4 of his friends and hangs out with them from time to time outside of school. One of his friends that has appeared in many of Michael's videos would be his obvious best friend '''Matthew (Last Name Unknown). Matthew is also known as Matthias and is a vlogger, gaming, and music channel. Michael and Matthew first met December 1st 2016 during what Michael claims to be a swimming instructor class. They broke ice during breaks and got to know each other, and they have been inseparable to this very day. Michael and Matthew are working at the same place together and do their best to stay concentrated during their tasks. Michael likes to switch his time between his work and social life a lot. Michael claims that he feels like he doesn't fit in with his friends that he goes to school with and says that it's what makes him unique. He is single and isn't searching for a girlfriend but, he is never afraid to introduce himself to anyone. He was inspired to become a YouTuber by watching Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Pewdiepie, Vanoss and his friends. Quick Facts About Michael * Likes american muscle * Favorite food is grilled cheese sandwich * Favorite movies are Transformers, The Amazing Spider-Man, Dumb and Dumber, and Men In Black * Favorite TV shows are The office, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Gotham, and Riverdale. * His first FPS that he ever played was Team Fortress 2 * His first video game that he ever played was Hit Man on the PS2 * His favorite Video Game is TitanFall 2 About His Friends Michael has 4 friends that he has done and plans to do more videos with. Their names are Matthew '''also known as '''Matthias, Peter '''also known as '''Unstable MasterMind, '''and Peter's brother '''Robert '''also known as '''E-ratic Productions. Matthew '''is a big music fan and has a vinyl collection, he is single and like Michael isn't searching for a girlfriend at the moment. '''Michael '''believes that '''Matthew '''likes him because they have a lot in common when it comes to taste in style, music, movies, and video games. To sum up their friendship, they're editions to each other's families. '''Peter '''is a maverick or better known as a '''Logangster. He likes many forms of music and video games. Michael '''and '''Peter '''go to high school together and have a pretty decent friendship. '''Michael '''believes that '''Peter '''likes him because they have a good portion of their interests in common and that they like to jab at each other once in awhile. '''Robert '''is one person in the group that '''Michael is unfamiliar with. They don't know much about each other, their first impression on each other was excellent and was recorded when the group was first introduced on '''Michael's '''channel, the prop hunt video. '''Matthew '''is '''Peter '''and '''Robert's '''cousin and their connection is good. The Writer of this page My name is James Mitchell, I'm 14 and I watch this guy a lot. I'm a fan of his and I bought his merchandise. I hope that Michael makes a big impact on people and continue to do what he loves best. And my message to Michael is that he makes me feel happy when I'm down and he doesn't even know it. Thank you again SpikeGamingStudios for answering the questions I have asked you in person and I'm glad we go to the same school! And I hope to become as Famous as you one day! Latest Edits Category:Browse